Sonic Lost Words
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: "I'm s-sorry, I never got to s-say-" And at the end, she doesn't glomp him? Hmm... I wonder if she's nervous.. Amy... what are you hiding? What were you gonna say...
1. Words Found

Sonic Lost Words

Ch. 1

By: Cutegirlmayra( I probably should make this a oneshot, but the last time I did that was… an embarrassment -;, I was trying a new way of writing and it backfired XP So…~ And it's alright, and it's coming on, we gonna get it right back to where we started from~-Extremely goofy movie reference XD- Anyway, I got _a bit_ obsessed with Sonic Lost World and could not stop my smile from Amy's 'I'm s-sorry, I never got to s-say-" That literally killed me a little inside. That's when I got thinking, "Hey? She's always ever said, "Will you marry me?" Never, "I love you." So the wheels in my sonamy head went round and round, and then-AND THEN, at the end, she didn't tackle him…. Does that mean… she was kinda nervous about what she WAS gonna say? Also, she was the first to kinda daintily walk over to Sonic as he relaxed on the ground. That's where this 'After math' story came into play… hope you enjoy it ;) Oh, and…

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all were laying down after the mayhem that had just befallen them only a few hours ago. Fast asleep, Amy lay peacefully upon Sonic's chest, as he had an arm slightly around her and was looking down to make sure she was still at peace.

"What an adventure." Tails finally spoke up, getting up after a quick nap too, yawning and stretching. "I don't think Eggman will be up to par for another one of _those _schemes again. I think we can rest assure of _THAT _for a while, haha." He rubbed his eyes and then looked to Sonic, laughing and placing his hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm just happy it's over." Sonic commented, slightly stroking Amy's quills, but mostly keeping her head from rolling off of his chest, causing her to wake up which he didn't want.

"..? Woah, did Sonic the hedgehog just say he _wanted _an adventure to end?" His fox friend teased.

"Heh, since when?" Knuckles chimed in, still lounging on the ground with his hands behind his head, one leg laying over the other.

"Heh, Come on, Tails! I've had a rough day. I mean, you were almost robotized, Amy and Knuckles almost died, Heck, I even thought at one moment that Eggman had been incinerated by molten hot lava! I think that's quite enough of an adventure for one day. Even for me!" he moved himself slightly up, having Amy slowly roll her head down before jolting it up, opening her eyes slightly, and shaking her head.

"Heh, too much for the old blur, eh?" Tails kid, folding his arms and wagging his tails. "Come on, Sonic. I've gotten out of _a lot _of worst scrapes than that!"

"I remember you being a lot more whiny about it." Sonic snapped back, smiling his usual cocky grin as Tails frowned back.

"Ha, ha, ha… very funny." Tails pouted.

"If I was there, there'd be NO WAY those yeti could-"

"Zeti." Tails corrected.

"Oh, whatever. Could of taken me!" Knuckles put up his fist. "I'd give them a two-four, and a-" He punched a few times in the air, acting like a boxer when Sonic laughed at him.

"Sure you would've, buddy. I would of loved to see it." He commented, before Amy got up and shoved him down, not a very morning person, as she flopped her head back down on his chest and was breathing deeply again, lost in sleep… "W-woah..! Hey now…" Sonic looked back at her and sighed, "She sure is tried, even more than me it seems." He joked, rubbing her head slightly.

"Yeah… she was pretty worried about you guys…" Knuckles commented, looking down at her with his arms folded. "But, I knew you'd pull through. Didn't doubt, not even once." He rolled his shoulder, starting to turn around and struck a pose with a thumbs up and smile from behind.

"Yeah, sure. I bet Amy had to calm _YOU _down the whole time we were gone, huh, Knuckles?" Tails turned around, leaning forward and putting his hands on his hips, as Knuckles turned fully around again. His anger flared up again as he stomped the ground in defiance.

"What!? I did not!"

"**No shouting**! _Ehmm_…" Amy readjusted herself after scolding and shouting at the two boys, and fell back to sleep.

"…Uh…Amy?" Sonic kinda wanted to get up now, but figured it wasn't worth the bother. Sighing, he lifted his hands up in a shrug. "What'cha gonna do." He lowered his head and shook it back and forth.

"Haha, I think you've got your hands full there, Sonic." Tails smiled. "It's good to see everyone being their _normal _selves though. Ah-ha!" he chuckled again, grabbing his stomach.

"Hey, can we go now? We've been laying out here for a while now…" Knuckles looked off into the vast sky, seeing the dark blue shadowing overhead.

"..Hmm… Yeah, Knuckles is right. I think it's time we go now." Tails concluded, and looked to Amy. "Come on, Amy. Even Sonic needs his rest."

Sonic looked down to Amy, who didn't even budge.

The men all had an anime sweat drop appear on the side of their heads, "Uhh…" There faces showing the awkwardness of her 'no comment' statement.

"Amy…" Tails began, but Sonic intervened.

"It's cool, Tails. I'll take her home later." He sat back and relaxed, putting his hands over his head and leaning again the tree behind him. "She'll have to leave eventually." He said that while slowly turning his head down to her, as if indirectly speaking mostly to her.

She growled slightly.

"Are you sure?" Tails inquired.

"Yeah, go on ahead, buddy. I'll be alright."

"Heh, bet Sonic just wants some 'ALONE' time with his _girlfriend._ Hehe…" Knuckles did the bunny ears and then covered his mouth, laughing.

Sonic frowned and glared back at Knuckles, before making a snarky comeback, "Oh, and I know _you _just want some 'ALONE' time with the master emerald too. Right? Knuxy?" He smirked wickedly, as Knuckles' face grew red as he blinked a ton, registering the insult in his mind.

"WHY YOU-"

"K, that's all for today, bye Sonic!" Tails had to literally pull Knuckles back from charging to Sonic, and slowly they made their way away as Knuckles kept spouting out more insults and comments about plumbing Sonic to a pulp.

"Heh heh, don't mess with the best." Sonic mumbled, smiling and being snug at his victory.

"…Amy?"

Not a sound.

"….Aaaamy?" Sonic poked Amy's head a bit, then kinda moved or flicked his pointer finger through her ear, making it twitch as he did it twice.

"..Emm.." she responded, seeming to not want to wake up.

"Heh, you're really that tried? Or are you just trying to pull an _'all nighter'_ with the fastest thing alive?" he raised an eyebrow, but was smiling at her antics, if that was really what she was doing.

She raised her head, showing her distaste at his suggestion. "I'm not that kind of girl…" she muttered, and placed her head back down, yawning. "I've had a rough day too, you know." She rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah… about that rough day…" He looked away, and then got more up, having Amy move herself to lay lap.

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes again, rolling over to get comfortable, not liking him moving so much…

"…What were you… gonna say? At the end there…" He put his hand on her head, again, rubbing it softly as he spoke. Looking away, he then looked back to her. "I never… got it in the end.."

Amy's eyes flickered open, each time her expression of shock and realization increased before her whole face was wide-eyed. She sprang upward, looking him dead in the eye in horrified shock as her face turned slightly red.

"O-o-oh?" She looked away, still blinking rapidly.

"Uh.. yeah. You okay?" he was about to reach for her, but she freaked out and bounced back, landing on her butt.

"I-I, yes, well… um…" she started to stutter again, being a bit to animated. "O-Oh well, you know.., the thing about last words are that they come at the last minute so.." she looked away, pushing her two pointer fingers together in shyness, something Sonic was surprised to see from her. She was usually bursting with confidence….

"You'll just have to wait and see, next time. Hehe…" She scratched the back of her head, looking nervous and seeming to sweat a bit.

"Next time?" Sonic looked greatly confused, folding his arms and getting a bit upset that she wasn't answering his question. Leaning back and folding his arms with a pout, he retorted, "I don't think I want a 'next time' of you about to die." He lifted a hand, gesturing in the air to her.

"O-oh? That's right, well…"

As she slowly looked away again, there was an awkward silence before….

She looked back at him, and suddenly dashed at a break-neck speed away from him.

Sonic then blinked his eyes a moment. "Huh?" He got up, looking at her running away with her arms flailing around and seeming to freak out. "What the..?" He was really confused now, "Hey!" he didn't like being the one who was being ran away from, as he dashed in front of her, very upset.

"What's that all about? You really think you can avoid the fastest hedgehog on the planet by _wildly running _away?"

"Uh… Sonic! I-.. well, I.." she fidgeted again, jumping from one awkward foot to another. Looking left and right, and keeping her ears and eyes down, she seemed really, _really _nervous.

"Go on, I'm waiting." Sonic kicked one foot up and swung it in front of the other, letting it rest as his body leaned and slammed into a tree that was conveniently next to him, looking annoyed as he tapped his finger on his folded arms.

Amy stared at him, and gulped, seeing there was no way out of this. "I..I..OH!" she covered her face with her hands, and shook herself to and fro. "I want you to say it first!"

"Huh?" Sonic perked his ears up, standing straight and getting off the tree. "What'd you say..?"

"I don't want to say it first! I… I always thought it would be best… to wait for you to say it, Sonic." She peeked through her hands, and then spazzed out again, covering her face and swinging her body left and right. "Oh, but it's to embarrassing! What if you just reject me? What if you're not ready for that kind of commitment!?" She started to freak herself out, and Sonic was suddenly putting the pieces together.

"Uhhh…" He reached a hand out, slightly, toward her. Another awkward tear drop on the side of his face as she continued on.

"I mean… I always felt you might of… you know,… been to shy to say it or something. So I felt it was right to wait. Right to… hold off on it for a while… but at that moment… I thought, 'Maybe I won't see him again? What if this really is the end?' And so… I … I…" she slowly rolled her fingers down, and looked up to Sonic.

For a moment, there eyes met, and the world seemed to just move by them, while all stood still but the wind that brushed by them. The darkness was thicker now, as Sonic closed his mouth, pulling his face in and not seeming to want to respond.

"O..Oh.." he looked away, rubbing the bottom of his nose awkwardly and trying to think his next move out when Amy looked away.

"I'm sorry." She stated, and turned around, having her back face him. He made a face of discomfort before turning back to see Amy, looking surprised to see and hear what she was doing.

"…This is why I didn't want to bring it up… why I… ran from you.." She looked to the side of herself, letting one hand fall down and hang to her side, while the other stayed close to her muzzle. "I figured… I could wait. I could keep trying! There was nothing that was going to keep me and you apart! I knew if I waited long enough… and kept trying my utter most best, that some day…!" she stopped herself, she was growing more and more excited but completely cut herself off, and looked sad again. "But it's okay. I understand if that hasn't happened yet…

_I can still wait."_

"No.."

Amy's ears perked up, as she looked surprised, and turned around to face him.

"That's not… no! that's not how you should feel!"

He seemed a bit angry, which made Amy place her closed fisted hand over her muzzle again, hiding her face slightly as her ears bent back in submission, she wasn't trying to start a fight…

"Amy… you shouldn't wait till _the last second _to say _anything _that would mean so much. I mean, what do you think that would of done to me? You saying… something or other…" He acted like he didn't know, walking around her and gesturing with his hands while he spoke, but he seemed to be trying to communicate something too… "I just… I can't help but feel like that would be… _bad timing."_ He stated, looking back at her at last, and seeming to have a lot of care in his eyes.

"W-well… what would you… have uh… felt then?" She snuck a glance at him, before shying away again and looking down, fiddling with her finger tips moving around with one another on each hand. She seemed so insecure… like she wanted to believe this conversation would go one way… but fearing it was probably going the other.

He looked back at her with a serious expression this time, but one still full of sincere feeling and concern. "Amy…." He looked away, not wanting to say anything back to that.

"…Sonic…" she looked up, striking a very serious and courageous pose.

"H-huh? W-what?" He flinched a little back, not knowing what was coming next. Usually, this face was followed by a rather large hammer, but he knew that wasn't going to be the case this time.

"...I… I love you…"

Sonic froze in spot, eyes widening.

"…I know you're not used to hearing that. It's usually, '_Will you marry me?_' but that's always been my way of saying it…and you reject me."

Sonic still didn't speak. It was as if his lips were glued shut.

"I can live with that, though. Knowing that soon, oh so soon, you may feel for me like that someday. However…"

"Amy…don't-"

"I was always afraid to say that!"

"….."

"I wanted to believe… and sometimes… I saw signs that I could believe… but for so long I've been used to being pushed away. For so long, I believed I just needed to give it _one more day_…. For so long I've been telling myself I'd wait till I was sure! That I _**knew**_ from the bottom of my heart that you loved me..! But… at that moment… I thought maybe I couldn't afford to wait any longer… I wanted to say it. Even if it did hurt me to say it… Knowing I would never know what you're response was saddened, and also relieved me when I finally fell…"

"Amy…Stop."

Sonic was looking down, his face hidden from view, but his fists were shaking.

"But when I came back… I was scared, I was also happy to finally have the burden off my shoulders…"

"I said _**STOP.**_"

"I just want you to be happy! If you don't love me then-… then just tell me now so I don't have to keep lying or fooling myself anymore!"

"_**Dang it, Amy!"**_

Sonic raced to her, embracing her as he held back every feeling of sadness, regret, anger, pity, remorse, and most of all…

"_How can you say… that I couldn't love you?_"

Amy's eyes widened, as she slightly gasped.

"_Who could possibly have the self restraint to __**not **__love you?"_

Amy pursed her lips, on the verge of tears.

"_If you told me… that you loved me right then and there…._"

"Sonic…"

"_I don't know what I'd do_."

He pulled her away, and being inches from her face, saying as clear and as gentle but full of power and validation as he tightened his hold on her arms.

"But you… saying it now… here. When the world's at peace for about… ehm, five minutes, is just the right time to spill that on a guy."

"H-huh?"

"In other words…" he moved closer to her, lowering his eye lids as he hung only seconds away from her beautiful look of confusion. "I would of thought that was pretty dang cute….and…"

He moved up to her ear, and whispered something. The words were lost in the gust of wind that howled by as Amy's hair of pink quills whirled up, only to settle back into place and reveal her shocked face.

Sonic smiled, moving away from her and looking into her stunned and dark emerald green eyes. "There. Now you have your _last words._"

Amy open smile let out a gasp of joy, as she placed her hand over it and started to gently cry. She giggled, as he smiled, knowing what this must mean to her.

"And now… you have your _lost words._"

"Oh, there not lost now." He pulled her closer, smiling mischievously as she didn't fight him, but was wiping her tears away. "_They never were_."

That night, something new began, something that was well hidden in the smiles and passing glances of every day life. Something…

_Was found._

(Wowzers, that was fun xD lol. Hope you liked my tribute to Sonic Lost Worlds and liked my take on the 'never before seen ending' lol! Have fun taking this in. Ciao!)


	2. Words Forgotten

Sonic Lost Words

Ch. 2

Prequel Pt.1

By: Cutegirlmayra( XD I couldn't resist~ the urge to write more was JUST SO APPEALING! AUGH! Cannot stop my hands!)

"_It's…t-too l-late for us, Sonic. S-save the w-world and k-kick some b-butt for a-all of us. I'm s-sorry I never got to s-say—"_

Amy fell, her body falling to the ground as she looked around her. The grass was turning white, and was brittle to the touch. Her own landing caused white ash to fly above her and into the air where the spiraling machine sucked out her and the world's energy.

She looked to Miles Electric, noticing its battery was sucked clean and dry as it didn't even give off static, green light floated out of it too, as Amy reached a weak hand up and saw it fly through her fingers and slip from her finger tips up the machine. At least… her message was sent…

"S-say… that I love you… t-that I'll always l-love you… ever s-since the b-beginning… I w-was made f-for you… S-Sonic… D-don't forget m-me… k-keep fighting… I will a-always… be with… you…"

Her quills turned white as her red dress swayed with the vaccum's power. Her life force leaving her and entering the machine.

Within the containment glass, she felt a stillness, a nothingness that plagued her thoughts. She was sad she couldn't tell him… not in person… and the fact that he didn't even hear it too… but she was relieved as well. That had built up for so long within her being, she _wanted _to tell him… but feared his response. Anxious and excited, worried but ready. These feelings made no sense, contradicting the other as she suddenly felt something pull her back.

Feeling her body once more, she twitched her fingers. Slowly lifting her head, she blinked her eyes a few times. "Ehm…hmm?" She looked around, seeing the critters all jumping for joy at her awakening, and smiling made her confused. "W-what happened." She adjusted the pretty red headband on her head, and then saw one of the critters point behind her. Looking back, she gasped at Knuckles being so rudely awoken by the critters jumping on his stomach, and then laughing as they embraced him. She laughed, Sonic had done it. He had kicked butt, and saved the world!

But… would he remember…?

The thought lingered as she got up, but seeing a critter cling to her lower calf and look up at her with concern, made her realize she shouldn't be thinking of that now. She smiled, putting on a face as she hoped he wouldn't ask. It's not something… well, it was something she wanted to know, but… she just…

_couldn't._

Walking around, admiring the scenery restored to its former glory, Amy looked around and tried to forget that dreaded moment of her last minutes being sucked clean of life, and also… declaring something so precious to her heart then.

"Oh?"

Seeing a butterfly land on a flower, she walked over and swooned at it for a moment, happy that balance was restored and that life was back to normal, at last.

Sonic had won!

He had saved them all!

And knowing him… perhaps he wouldn't ask her.

Mabye…

_He wouldn't care._


	3. Words Remembered

Sonic Lost Words

Ch. 3

Prequel Pt.2

By: Cutegirlmayra(Okay, okay. I'm having too much fun. Lol, ALREADY I HAVE REVIEWS! XDDDD anyway, this is the last part. Enjoy~ And let your feels run WILD hahahahahahaha! I'm so preciously evil it's wonderful.)

Sonic felt the need to check in on Knuckles and Amy. Turning on the Miles Electric, seeing there was a message as he clicked on it.

"_It's…t-too l-late for us, Sonic."_

Seeing Amy's face, looking so scared… so desperate… he couldn't help but wish he could race to her side, and save her… but… the knowledge that he was so far away from her… that he _couldn't _save her…

"_S-save the w-world and k-kick some b-butt for a-all of us."_

She was still thinking about him saving the world? Not herself? That sudden realization made him flinch back in surprise. _She still believed in him…_

"_I'm s-sorry I never got to s-say—"_

As her face lowered down on the screen, along with the fading image and her eyes closing, made him freak out and shake the screen. That couldn't be the end… _What did she say?!_

"Amy? Knuckles?"

His voice was full of concern and worry, all he could think about were his friends. First Tails… now Amy and Knuckles… _Amy…_

"_One by one-"_

Sonic's eyes shot slightly upward, hearing a dark and eerie voice behind him.

"_Your friends have fallen."_

He only needed a second to recognize who it was at once, and turned around.

"_Soon you will be all alone."_

As Zavok laughed, all Sonic could think about was his life without his friends… he would never let that happen, he _would save them!_ Just as Amy believed he would.

But seeing what he had seen, the terrifying power of the Zeti, and everything on this forsaken lost hex… he couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt… _and fear._

He leapt after Zavok, not letting him get away with a comment like _**THAT.**_

Having left that dumb world to his own, Sonic landed with Tails and the old biplane X-tornado and began to walk over to his friends.

_Amy…_ She looked as great as ever. Cutely admiring a flower as he couldn't believe he was seeing her without a shred of fear in her eyes like before, and was relieved.

"Hey, Amy."

Walking over to her, they're eyes met, and he could tell she was happy to see him. It gave him new hope, which she always brought to him. With the pretty scenery, and her looking so alive and well, not to mention adorable, he contently stated,

"Looks like springtime's come early."

_She definitely was reminding him of springtime…_

He wasn't going to ask her about what she meant, his heart had felt like it wasn't something to address… but then again… he was curious. Maybe he should… but not now. Not in front of Tails and Knuckle-head over there…

She giggled at his words, and wobbled over to him. One of these days… he had to teach her to run properly, well… it was kinda her signature walk, maybe it gave her some of her charm… Eh, he shrugged the thought off. He didn't really want to spend that much time with her anyway….

"_Thanks to you and Tails."_

Changing the subject off of me, are we?

And what's with the no hug..?

He could of gone for a hug right now and understand its intent.

No need to be bashful now, Rose.

Oh, Knuckles… he had to intervene…

Sonic just let his old buddy talk, happy he was alright as well, but a little upset he stole Amy's spotlight a little….

He sighed, knowing that was just Knuckles' way of saying 'Great work!', but he really did want to address Amy a bit more…

"Y'know, after a day like today-"

He walked casually over to a nearby tree, then turned back to his little group of friends, who meant the world- no… who meant _everything _to him. The very fact that he almost lost them made him… no, he wouldn't think about it. It was all in the past…~

"I could enjoy a nap on some fresh green grass."

He stated, and let himself fall back onto that warm, soft grass…smelling a nice wind blow by him as he knew the day was done, adventure had, battle won.

He sighed out his worries.

_Including Amy's words._

The first to greet him on the ground, surprising nobody, was Amy. Which… he was alright with, at least today. Usually, he would flinch a way, which he did, but this time less in rebellion to her antics. He moved over, but she ended up just placing her head on his chest, making his quills move upright for a moment in shock.

Oh… I see how it is…

He rested his arm over her, as she quickly seemed to fall asleep, but first letting out a gentle sigh and then drifting off quietly. The sound of her breath calmed him, and he lay back, feeling her heart beat never felt this good in his life before…

_But her words…_

Eh, he would ask her later.

He looked down at her again, gently stroking her hair of quills and smiling slightly as Knuckles and Tails joined him on the ground, looks like a group slumber party.

Yeah… he would ask her…

Much…

_Much later._


End file.
